


a night of stalking

by tsu_1



Category: morbid - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsu_1/pseuds/tsu_1
Relationships: mel(morbid) & marcy(morbid), mel/marcy
Kudos: 1





	a night of stalking

lol kys melkayla shippers


End file.
